


Vanimore and Soren

by mithrial



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrial/pseuds/mithrial
Summary: Commission from Tolkien inspired writer Verhalen.Their original character Soren, with original character Vanimore created by Spiced Wine.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	Vanimore and Soren

[ ](https://postimg.cc/cg5w9wtb)

**Author's Note:**

> Tolkien inspired writer Verhalen - works [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verhalen/pseuds/verhalen)


End file.
